Love unto me as your only light in the dark
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Escaping from the Chitauri and Thanos by using the last of his powers Loki escapes into an interdomensional portal into the lap of another ruler of Acropolis. CAN this being heal a broken soul or will the love between them be snipped in the bud before fully blooming. Takes place before avengers. After Thor & bat super apocalypse. Ratings might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Have to escape! Have to get to saftey,' these are the thoughts of loki as he panted heavily holding his injured arm with the other.

His sight was failing him due to the head wound he had recieved but he continued on even with his shattered leg dragging uselessly on a mostly lifeless planet with rocks and gravel all around.

Musterring up his last bit of strength Loki muttered a spell opening up a portal containing colors of lavender and turquoise swirling and mixing together in harmony.

A beautiful sight that was interrupted by the sound of rushing foot steps on dirt that loki took a leap of faith and jump forward just barely miss being caught by gnarled grey claws of the Chitauri warriors.

Closing his eyes Loki let himself be lulled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening his eyes Loki came to but barely.

He saw the blurry form of what looked like golden armor wearing two foot soldiers like the ones in Asgard excep the design is different. Instead of a circle on the top of their helmet the unfamiliar guards had three pointed spiked emerging from their helmet.

"He's coming to but barely" guard one said. "Best to let the Boss know our surprise guest said guard two while sending a message to the palace . They dragged the broken god to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile standing behind the grand throne with his hands clasped behind his back was lord Darkseid pondering at the universe when suddenly he spoke in a deep husky voices, "Report".

Granny Goodness appeared dropping to one knee in a sign of respect she then spoke in a masculine voice, " Two guards have found an unknown being that has crashed landed on the outer reaches of the city walls."

Darkseid pondered for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Put the intruder in the healing chambers I will personally interogate the being myself."

"As you wish my Lord," said Granny Goodness with a bow and took leave from her lord's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

This just popped up into my head so I went with it. The fact that my birthday is on February 27th had nothing to do with it... nope absolutely nothing at all.

P.s. if you have an account on please go onto Gabxluci027 and vote on a poll I have going on. Thank you ^.^ .

* * *

_* Justice League Head Quarters*_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The massive computer alerted the fearsome Batman who quickly typed in codes trying to

Decipher where and what was creating such massive energy .

Superman , who was with Batman at the time trying to get the dark vilagante(?) to go on a lunch break/date, questioned what was going on.

The reply came in the form of a gruff voice saying that massive amounts of energy were forming together and trying to find the source would be a tricky and - "Clark get your hands off me I am not in the mood!"

Superman puffed out his cheeks in a huff and let his hands drop from squeezing his boyfriend's ass.

_* Elsewhere on a desolate crater*

'So the trickster thinks he escaped, well we will see about that', thought an ominous presence oozing evil.

"Put a bounty on the Trickster I want him brought back to me alive!"


	4. Chapter 4 author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	5. Author Challenge

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing a challenge .

The challenge is in the form of creating story with one these pairings :

* Darkseid/loki (either male or female Loki)

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

*Thanos/Loki (male or female loki)

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

*Dracula/Batman ( bottom Batman)

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin aka gold at Hogwarts

*Loki/Thrandruil

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck as a prize one chapter in all of my stories will be dedicated to the story I find the most exciting also I will TRY to do story that the winner wants me to do.

This contest will begin Now and End on October 31st when I look over what you have so good luck everyone!

Ps. Your story must be completed if not you are out of the running.

Pps. To let me know of your story go to Gabxluci027 profile click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name and what the story is about.

Thank you.


End file.
